Changes
by xxXxxGEEKxxXxx
Summary: Maka has moved away and Black Star's cousin comes to the DWMA. Does Kid fall in love with her? Showing pairings of Black Star x Tsubaki , Soul x Liz , and Patty x Crona/Chrona. (addded my own character and I intend on adding more) I hope you enjoy! If I have anything you think I need to fix, please tell me! (not only is it my first fanfic fo soul eater, its my first fanfic ever!)
1. The New Kid

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

**D.T.K'S POV**

It had been two weeks since Maka left the DWMA. Her mom and dad were getting remarried. Maka was sad to leave all of her friends, but she couldn't help but be happy. Her dad swore on his life that he wouldn't cheat again. _I _don't find that believable.

Today while I was sitting in class, I noticed that Black*Star wasn't there..again. I simply rolled my eyes. _He's probably off fighting someone again. _I heared a door swing open and I see Black*Star walk in holding a girls hand. I couldn't see her face due to the hood she had over it. Black*Star led the girl up to Stein and whispered something in his ear.

"Attention class," Stein said, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth, "We have a new student here at DWMA. Her name is Blue*Star. She is Black*Star's cousin."

I leaned over to Liz and said, "I didn't know Black*Star had a cousin, did you?"

"Nope," she replied, "I sure didn't"

Black*Star has never really been someone to talk about his family. He was always too busy talking about how he was going to surpass God.

Blue*Star seemed to be very shy, but everyone was most likely thinking that she was going to be just like Black*Star.

She lifted her hands up and pulled her hood down. I sat there in amazement. Her hair was a midnight black with red stripes. Her eyes were a shining gold, just like mine. Her face and hair were perfectly symmetrical. She was absolutely gorgeous.

**SOUL'S POV**

The new girl was pretty hot, but not cool enough for me. But ever since Maka moved, I was left without a meister. I was hoping that this Black*Star chick was a meister so that I can continue to try and become a Death Scythe. I stood up and said, "Hey Black*Star, sit your cousin beside me, I'll make sure she's comfortable.

"Alright," he said, "but don't flirt with her!"

I rolled my eyes at that comment. I wasn't really the type to flirt. Besides, it seemed that Kid was already fond of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her for more than a second.

Black*Star led Blue*Star up to where I was sitting. He sat her right between me and Kid.

"Hi there," I said, putting my feet up, "I'm Soul"

"H-Hey.." she said shyly in reply.

"Look, you don't have to be shy. Everyone is cool here, especially me!"

**D.T.K'S POV**

When Black*Star sad Blue*Star beside me, I nearly passed out. _She is so gorgeous.. Stop it Kid, stop it. You don't even know the girl and you're practically drooling over her. _I turned to her and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Death the Kid," I said, sticking a hand out, "Lord Death's son."

She stared at me in amazement for a few seconds and then said "O-Oh my g-gosh! _You're_ Death the Kid?_ The _Death the Kid?!" She grabbed my hand and shook it rather hard.

"Haha, yea I am."

"Wow, this is so cool.."

"I didn't know I had a fan!"

"Haha, no really a fan, just someone that does a lo of reading in her spare time."

Her smile was beautiful. I've never met someone as symmetrical as she was.

**LIZ'S POV**

Kid seems to have he hots for Blue*Star. She was pretty symmetrical. So that's most likely why.

**PATTY'S POV**

I was making another giraffe when he new girl came in. She seemed pretty sweet! But she didn't have a giraffe so I had my suspicions.

**TSUBAKI'S POV**

Wow, Black*Star never said anything about a cousin! She was really pretty and looked very cool. Her and Black*Star seem rather close. I've never seen him care for someone like he did for her.

**BLUE*STAR'S POV**

_Everyone is so nice. Especially Kid. His eyes were gorgeous, and the white strips across he side of his hair made him 10x cuter. Wait, what am I saying?! I just met the guy!_

The bell rang. I got up and walked to the door to go home. I'm living with Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki. She seemed really nice and she was super pretty. When I got outside, I saw Black*Star standing with Tsubaki.

"Hey, let's go home!" He called out to me. He started walking and then motioned me to follow him. I guess I had a pretty good first day at the DWMA.


	2. Witch Hunter

**D.T.K'S POV**

I walked into class and saw Blue*Star sitting where she had yesterday. She seemed less shy yoday. Her hair was still as symmetrical. Symmetry glowed from her. She was talking to Soul. They already seemed to be good friends. I walked over to them and sat down beside her.

"Hi Kid!" she boasted. Her kindness surprised me.

"Hey there Blue*Star," I said smiling, "Getting to know everyone well?

"Yes! Everyone is so cool here, just like Soul said.. Hey guess what!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm going to be Soul's new meister! I'm so excited to already have a weapon.

"Wow, that's great! You guys seem to be great friends already, so I'm sure you'll be great partners.

**BLACK*STAR'S POV**

Everyone seemed to like Blue*Star. It's not surprising. She's always been good at making friends, but she better not take the amazing Black*Star's spotlight!

I was sitting right above Blue*Star. She was talking to Kid and Soul. OI leaned down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Blue*Star," I said to her, "you better not take my spotlight. I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR! YAHOOOOOOOOOO!

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said with a smile, "besides, you _are _the one who will surpass God right?"

"Exactly! My cousin's a smart one isn't she?"

**D.T.K'S POV**

_Wow, Blue*Star is just like Tsubaki, always being nice to Black*Star and accepting him. She's so sweet..Stop it Kid! Just think about the number 8.._

Stein rolled in the room in his wheeled office chair. H eaccidently rolled over a pencil and it made the chair tip over, causing him to fall on his butt. Everyone giggled at him until he gave them the evil eye. He stoop himself up and got back in the chair.

"Today," he said fixing his coat, "I want to test our new meister's skills. I knw that she has paired up with Soul. I hope you both do well in the future. So anyway, Soul, Blue*Star, come down here. Black*Star, Tsubaki, you two come down as well. You two pairs are going to duel. Black*Star, try to go a little easy on your cousin.

"Don't worry Stein, I'm sure I'll be fine." Blue*Star said confidently. Maybe she _was_ a little like Black*Star after all..

They all four got up and walked down to the front of the class. That was when I first noticed how perfectly symmetrical Blue*Star was. She wore knee high converses, red and black striped socks that went all the way up her legs, a black ruffled skirt, and a long sleeved shirt that matched her socks. It stopped right above her belly button so you could see her star tattoo. It was to the right of her belly button. She also wore black suspenders on. It was weird that _Blue_*Star wore black, and _Black_*Star wore blue. She was so unique and just perfect. Oh yeah..back to the fight. Haha sorry.

They stood there in combat stances, facing each other.

"Ready..set..fight! "Stein shouted, rolling his chair away from them.

Soul jumped up in the air and transformed into a scythe. Blue*Star caught him perfectly without even looking, kind of how Maka used to.. Tsubaki transform into her enchanted sword mode. Black*Star started to run towards Blue*Star. He swung at her, knocking her to the ground. I was about to get up and strangle Black*Star, but then I thought of how stupid I was being. I barely knew the girl..

Blue*Star jumped up and swung back at Black*Star. She hit him right in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the ground.

"Holy shit Blue*Star," he yelled, "I'm gunna kick your butt now! I am the almighty Black*Star!

"Haha, alright, I bet you will!" She said this in a calm voice. _How is she so calm?_ She looked up at me and smiled. I knew my cheeks were turning pink. I smiled back at her and saw her blush as well. _Does she like me? Nah..no way._

Black*Star got up and kicked Blue*Star in the stomach, knocking her into the wall. She slid down the wall with her head down, motionless. I got up, scared to death. I noticed that people were staring at me with weird expressions on their faces. I quickly sat down, still looking at Blue*Star. She began to slowly move. I let out a sigh of relief. She lifted her head up. There was blood coming out of her mouth.

**BLACK*STAR'S POV**

She looked up at me, blood dripping from her mouth. She stood up and had this very scary expression on her face. She whispered something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then she yelled. "Let's go, Soul Residence!" She stared running towards me, jumped up, and yelled, "Witch Hunter!"

**STEIN'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. A new student has already mastered an amazing attack. _What I wouldn't give to dissect this one.._

**D.T.K'S POV**

I sat there in amazement, and so did everyone else. Blue*Star used witch hunter. A very difficult attack. I looked at Black*Star. Blue*Star had hit him in the stomach, knocking him out. After a few moments of silence, the bell rang, dismissing class. Soul and Tsubaki went back into human form, both checking on their meisters.

I got up from my seat and ran over to Blue*Star.

"Holy shit Blue*Star. That was awesome! You won!" I said patting her on the back.

"Thanks," she said humbly, "but that's only because he was going easy on me..I hope he's okay." She put her hand up to her chin. Blood was trickling down it.

"Here, let me get that for you." I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped the blood off of her mouth and chin. I couldn't help but sit there, looking into her gorgeous symmetrical eyes.

**BLUE*STAR'S POV**

He wiped the blood off my face, looking into my eyes while doing so. My face started to turn a light red. It seemed that he was hypnotized. I blinked, snapping him out of it. He realized how long he had been standing there and blushed a dark red. He smiled and then left. _Wow, he's so awesome. I really like him..but I barely know him..so I can't.._

I walked over to Black*Star to see if he was alright. He was standing with his hands on his hips.

"You only won because I was going easy on you." he said pointing at me. "So don't feel to great about yourself."

"Don't worry," I said back, smiling, "I don't!"

Tsubaki walked over to me and said, "Hey, we should get you two to the nurse, to make sure you're okay. Me and Black*Star nodded at the same time and then we all three walked out the door. Man. School is pretty violent.


	3. Movie Night

**This is my 3rd chapter. COUPLES! FLUFFFFF. I really hope more people start reading. Well, to the story!**

**D.T.K'S POV**

I woke up at 8:00 am as always. I changed into a blue shirt and put some black jeans on. I was glad it was the weekend. I was looking forward to hanging out with Blue*Star. _Maybe I'll go to her house later._ I brushed my hair and teeth and then walked down stairs to the living room. To my amazement, I guess, I saw Soul, Black*Star, and Blue*Star playing Black Ops.

"Hey guys! Hi Blue*Star.." It gave me butterflies when I said her name.

"Hey Kid!" Blue*Star said happily, not turning from the game. She was the only one that acknowledge my existence. Black*Star stood up and threw the his controller on the ground. He ran to the nearest corner and crossed his arms, cursing at Blue*Star. Blue*Star and Soul were on the floor rolling around laughing at him. I looked up at the screen and saw that Blue*Star had 30 kills, Soul had 18, and Black*Star had only 3. I couldn't help but begin to laugh as well.

"Hey you guys, breakfast is ready!" Liz said, calling from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone else followed. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty made giraffe shaped waffles. Very cute.

After breakfast was over, all of us but Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki went to play more video games. I knew I was going to get crushed by either Soul or Blue*Star. I grabbed a controller and sat down on the couch. Blue*Star came up to me and said "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No! Not at all." I said, smiling up at her. She blushed then quickly sat down beside me. The game started. I started walking around a building. Before I knew it, I had been tomahawked in the back by Blue*Star.

"Damn," I sad looking at Soul, "She's good!"

"Yea..I know.." Soul said angrily as he got sniped by Blue*Star.

"I could totally kick all of your asses if this was real life!" Black*Star shouted, with his finger pointing to the sky.

"Sure you could Black*Star." Blue*Star said sarcastically. I saw Blue*Star and I shot her in the head.

"Yes!" I shouted with my fist in the air. She giggled and the said, "Wow, good job! I think you _might_ have a chance of beating me!"

"Doubt it." I say looking at her smiling. She looked back at me and blushed.

"Hey you guys!" Black*Star said, pausing the game, "We should have a big sleep over and stay up all night watching scary movies and playing games!"

"And make giraffes?!" Patty said from the kitchen.

"That sounds pretty cool." Soul said.

"Yea it does." Blue*Star agreed.

"That settles it then." I said standing up, "We'll have it here." After the game ended, everyone left to get their stuff. After they got back we played some board games until &:00, when it got dark. Lord I hate that number..anyway. We decided to start watching the scary movie. It was Paranormal Activity. Tsubaki borrowed it from Dr. Stein. I was kind of hoping that Blue*Star would sit beside me so that I could hold her if she got scared. I know, sounds a little wrong right?

Soul put the DVD in and sat down on the floor beside Liz. He had the same idea I had. I could tell. He's had the biggest crush on Liz for a while. I invited Crona to come over too. He wasn't too excited about watching a scary movie, but he was there for Patty. He and Patty were laying on the floor coloring. Black*Star and Tsubaki were already dating. Black*Star was lucky. They sat together in the big chair. I was sitting on the couch, where I had been earlier, and Blue*Star was sitting in the other big chair. _There goes my chance_. The movie had started. The room was dark and the full moon shone in through the windows. Blue*Star slowly crawled from her chair to the couch and sat beside me.

"Hi.." she whispered. "I'm a chicken and I don't want to sit alone."

"That's okay." I assured her. "You'll okay with me here." She smiled and then scooted a little closer to me so our shoulders were touching. _Oh yea, uh huh! Way better than the number 8._

**BLUE*STAR'S POV**

I wasn't really scared. I actually loved scary movies. I just wanted to be close to Kid. I really liked him and I didn't feel bad about it anymore. We were 20 minutes into the movie when it got to a scary scene. I grabbed Kid's hand, acting like I was scared. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was blushing. He squeezed my hand. It seemed that _he_ was the one getting scared. It was so cute.

**SOUL'S POV**

I was watching the movie when I started hearing smacking or something. I look over to where the sounds were coming from and I see Black*Star and Tsubaki making out.

"Ew you guys," I said to them, "So uncool.." After a little while I started to think. _It would be cool if it was me and Liz though.. _I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her, hoping she wouldn't push me away. She began to move closer to me. I started blushing dark red. _Totally cool._

**BLACK*STAR'S POV**

_That's right. I'm making out with Tsubaki. No one gets the chicks like me, the almighty BLACK*STAR!_

**D.T.K'S POV**

We were still holding hands when the movie was getting closer to the end. I couldn't help but blush the whole time. I was barely paying attention to the movie. After a few minutes, the movie ended. I turned my head to look at Blue*Star. She had er head on my shoulder and was fast asleep.

_Damn, she's even symmetrical in her sleep._ I noticed that while the movie was playing, Tsubaki and Patty left to go get ready for bed, and Crona and Black*Star had already fallen asleep. Soul got up and stretched.

"Wow," he said, "that was kinda spooky."

"Yea," I agreed, "It was."

Me and Soul looked down at Liz. She was shaking like a leaf and her teeth were clattering.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" I said chuckling.

"Y-Yea I-I'm fine."

Soul took her hand and helped her stand up.

"I don't want to go up stairs!" she yelped. "It's g-gonna get me!"

Soul decided to take this as an advantage.

"Don't worry Liz," he said looking into her eyes, "I'll protect you." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Blue*Star. _Maybe I should pick her up and take her to the guest room with Tsuabki. _I turned sideways and stuck my arm under her legs. I held her head up with my free hand. I slowly and carefully stood up.

"You need need help with that?" Soul asked, holding Liz's hand.

"Nah. I've got it." I said smiling at Blue*Star.

I walked up the many steps and into the guest room where Tsubaki was. I layed Blue*Star down in the bed across from Tsuabki's. I turned around to leave when I heard Blue*Stars weary voice say, "Kid?" I immediately turned and said, "Yes? Do you need something?"

"No..I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't really scared. I just wanted you to hold me..Is that weird or wrong of me?"

"No, no. Not at all. I was actually hoping that would happen too!"

"Heh-heh. Okay. That's good." We both started blushing.

"Well goodnight Blue*Star." I said, flicking off the switch.

"Goodnight Kid." She whispered, covering her self up more.

I walked out and down the hall to my room. I was exhausted. Such a great day with such a great girl.


End file.
